Fields of innocence
by Dark-Saturno
Summary: bom essa é a minha primeira song-fic, e foi feita com base na música Fields f Innocence so Evanescence...Eu adoooooro eles, isso não vem ao caso......PLEASE LEIAM E MANDEM REVIWES!


* Oi gente!!! Essa é a minha primeira Song-Fic, e eu escolhi como tema a música Fiels of Innocence que é uma música de uma das minhas bandas preferidas: Evanescence!!!!!

P.S: CCS e Fiels of Innocence não me pertencem e sim ao Evanescence e ao Clamp (na verdade ao contrário).

Bom aqui está ela:

Legenda:

- Fala

"Pensamento"

"Escrito em um diário"

_I still remember the world  
Eu ainda me lembro do mundo  
From the eyes of a child  
Dos olhos de uma criança Slowly those feelings  
Devagar esses sentimentos Were clouded by what I know now  
Foram encobertos pelo que eu sei agora _**** __

" Ainda consigo me lembrar, de como via o mundo quando era criança. Um mundo que para alguém como eu inocente era perfeito"

"Eram coisas boas, mas agora descobri a minha triste realidade"

**** _Where has my heart gone  
Para onde foi o meu coração? An uneven trade for the real world  
Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real I want to go back to  
Eu quero voltar a Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all  
Acreditar eu tudo e não saber nada _**** __

" Me pergunto se com ele meu coração se foi, com os olhos da realidade injustamente enxergo a verdade"

" Meu maior desejo é voltar no meu campo de inocência, acreditar em tudo que me falassem e não duvidar de nada como se tivesse aprendido"

**** _I still remember the sun  
Eu ainda me lembro do sol Always warm on my back  
Sempre quente nas minhas costas Somehow it seems colder now  
De alguma maneira parece mais frio agora _

" Em meu campo de inocência, o sol cada dia era mais agradável e quente sob as minhas costas."

" Nunca mais experimentei esse sol, pois a cada dia, ele se torna mais frio o possível e imaginável" 

Where has my heart gone  
Para onde foi o meu coração? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Preso nos olhos de estranhos I want to go back to  
Eu quero voltar a Believing in everything  
Acreditar eu tudo __

" As vezes penso que meu coração ficou aprisionado nos olhos de todos os estranhos do mundo"

" Eu quero voltar a ser inocente e tola o bastante, para acreditar em tudo. "

Where has my heart gone  
Para onde foi o meu coração? An uneven trade for the real world  
Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real I want to go back to  
Eu quero voltar a Believing in everything  
Acreditar em tudo And where has my heart gone  
E para onde foi o meu coração? Trapped in the eyes of a stranger  
Preso nos olhos de estranhos I want to go back to  
Eu quero voltar a Believing in everything Acreditar em tudo. __

"Me pergunto incansavelmente, aonde perdi meu coração? 

Junto com a morte de meu amor?

Com a troca de meus mundos o real e o irreal? 

Ou deve Ter ficado preso nos olhos de estranhos?

Não tenho idéia alguma, só desejo voltar a ser inocente e voltar em acreditar em tudo e voltar a ser feliz."

- Terminei! - uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e curtos bem sedosos, mas o mais belo talvez não fosse o cabelo mais sim seus olhos verdes num tom que pareciam esmeraldas.

- Venha Saki! Ou irá escrever em teu diária toda a tarde e perder o piquenique? - Outra jovem chamava Sakura.

- Estou indo Tomoyo! - Sakura pega rapidamente o diário e vai até a lareira que aquecia seu quarto. 

- Te espero lá fora - Tomoyo se retira.

" Shaoran você se foi e essa dor me consome, pôr isso aqui está a última coisa que fiz sobre você" - Logo após "sair" deste pensamento Sakura joga seu diário na lareira e observa durante um tempo as chamas o queimando até ser interrompida pôr Tomoyo.

- Sakura! Se você não vier logo eu vou sem você hein! - Se esgoelava sua prima Tomoyo do lado de fora da casa.

- Já estou indo Tomoyo! - Sakura corre para fora de sua casa como louca.

Ao chegar na sua porta quase desmaia com a visão que tem: Um rapaz forte com mais ou menos 16 anos como ela cabelos rebeldes e olhos cor de chocolate.

- Shaoran!!!!! - Sakura se atira nos braços dele.

- Olá minha flor. - Ele a abraça fortemente.

- Pensei que você tivesse morrido, ficou fora pôr 5 anos e tua mãe disse que...- Sakura iria terminar se não fosse calada pelo dedo de Shaoran.

__

- Não importa o que ela disse, estarei sempre com você sempre. - Ao terminar a frase Shaoran a beija suavemente que logo se torna em um beijo apaixonado.

E assim ficaram pôr um bom tempo que parecia ser uma eternidade.

******************

__

*OI!!!!!! Bom eu não sei se ficou bom, mas foi o que consegui fazer na medida do possível.

Pôr favor deixem Reviwes!!!!!!!! Pôr favor isso eh muito importante memso que seja me xingando e xingando a minha song-fic (não muito hein!!!)

Só isso bjuxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Dark Saturno

**** __ __ __


End file.
